


Domestic Grizzam

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Parenthood was way more than Sam had expected, and being in charge of the main food source for New Ham was more than Grizz bargained for. A big (tired) happy family!





	Domestic Grizzam

Two things were bothering Sam that night: Becca’s complaints over Eden’s non-Stop crying, and Grizz not being home yet. He had rocked the small child, burped her, and changed her three times in less than 5 hours. He felt like he might explode. Becca did her best, finally the resolution they came to was: she was tired. The small newborn, just shy of two months old, was exhausted. A whole day in the life of being catered to at your every need, could be rather exhausting after all.  
Sam sat besides Becca, a large smile on his face, as Eden lightly cooed and drifted to sleep in Becca’s arms. Eden was beautiful, perfect. He never imagined having a little family of his own, and yet he did. Whilst not in the universe he had imagined, it was still perfect in its own way.  
It was then that he noticed the time; 11:49pm. Grizz still wasn’t home. He usually came home around 10, and it was over an hour past that. He was about to take out his phone, when he saw the front door open out of the corner of his eye. 

Grizz came into view, and to say he was looking a little worse for wear would be an understatement. His usual topknot was nearly loose, only a few strands were still held up by his ponytail. Large crescent shaped patches of blue hung below his eyes, and his skin looked ashen underneath the clumps of dirt and stains of sweat. His clothes clung to him; despite the weather outside being beyond freezing.  
“Sorry I’m late” Grizz signed, smiling slightly at the sight of his partner and new friend, Becca, slumped on the couch. “I had to rescue more crops than I had imagined, hardly anyone showed up today to get the last few remains of the harvest before it starts to freeze over. It was all up to me. As always..” he drifted off with his signing, his head hanging low. He looked defeated.  
Sam glanced down at the now sleeping Becca and Eden. “Let me get them to bed, alright? And then, it’ll just be me and you tonight alright?” Sam asked, feeling deserpate to help Grizz in his current state.  
Grizz sat down at the kitchen table, knowing Becca would throw a fit if he were to get mud all over the couch. “That would be lovely.” He signed, giving Sam a small smile.  
Grizz watched as Sam nudged Becca awake carefully, taking Eden into one arm, and placing his other behind Becca as he lead them up the stairs. Eden hadn’t stirred. It made Grizz’s heart melt at the sight of the man he cared for so deeply, being a father. Initially it upset him, the aspect of having to share Sam, let alone the thought of breaking up a family. But, with a little explanation on behalf of Becca and Sam, Grizz’s anxieties had long passed. Now, all he felt was adoration towards the little family, one he felt he was a part of. Becca relied on him for any heavy work done in the house, seeing as Sam wasn’t nearly as physically strong as Grizz. Grizz relied on Becca for advice and for friendly comfort when Sam was working at the Library.  
But there was a strain on their relationship. It felt like Sam was never his. But then again, he wasn’t just his. And he never had been. But on nights like these, all Grizz wanted was for Sam to hold him, show him that he was wanted, rather than relied on or needed. He wanted to feel needed in a romantic way, not just a work related way.  
As if on cue, Sam arrived downstairs and stood in front of Grizz. “You look tired.” Sam stated flatly.  
Grizz chuckled. “That’s putting it lightly.”  
Sam placed a hand on Grizz’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “How about, I get you cleaned up? Well, both of us. I’m covered in baby vomit. And then we relax, spend some time just us?”  
“What about-“  
Sam cut Grizz off by holding up a hand, “Becca said she’s got Eden for the night. She agreed, the two of us need some alone time.”  
Grizz felt grateful In that moment for Becca. She always seemed to understand when Grizz needed time with Sam alone. She never nagged or pushed for them to both help. She understood. And they helped as was needed and required.  
To say their sex life had been strained as well, would be another understatement. When Grizz would come home on nights like these, typically that would help. It would help him blow off his steam and relax. But tonight, he didn’t have the energy. It felt drained, and only Sam could help him feel human again.  
Sam took Grizz’s hand, gesturing for him to follow. They carefully tip toed up stairs to the hall bathroom, the master bedroom, and bath, was currently being inhabited by Becca and their child. Grizz smiled gratefully at Sam as Sam turned on the shower tap, placing his hand beneath the stream to test its temperature.  
Sam gestured for Grizz to lift his arms, and he did so bashfully, chuckling at Sam’s ability to be corny and yet adorable. Sam helped him rid of his mud soaked shirt, as well as his caked jeans and shoes. Grizz suddenly felt self conscious of his appearance, feeling the need to cover how exposed he was. He watched with wide eyes as Sam ridded himself of his own clothing, and Grizz couldn't help but admire Sam’s physique. Freckles littered every inch of him, his milky white skin tightly hugged every muscle and curve of his body. He was breathtaking, to say the least.  
Taking Grizz’s hand, Sam lead him into the walk-in shower, closing the door behind them and stepping behind Grizz. Grizz let out a sigh at the feeling of the hot water splashing against his filthy skin and seeping through every strand of hair on his head. He still felt rather exposed, however, it had been awhile since him and Sam were this intimate, not to mention he had always had hesitations around being naked. But all worries were soon washed away along with the grime from the day when Sam peppered kisses along Grizz’s shoulders, his hands quickly lathering soap in between his fingers as he began washing Grizz’s hair. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sight of Grizz visibly relaxing, his shoulders rolling back and his head tilting slightly.  
Sam took his time, using a washcloth to slowly and gently scrub at Grizz’s form, as well as washing his own hair and body in the process. Soon they were both clean, one of mud, the other of baby bodily fluids. The intimacy of it all overwhelmed Grizz in the best way possible, it put him at ease and his worries were long forgotten for the evening.  
Turning off the tap, Sam helped Grizz out of the shower, carefully drying his hair and upper body, providing him with some warmth as well seeing as he was now cold. Getting into their pajamas, they made their way to their shared bedroom, just next to Becca’s.  
Grizz tidied up a few things around the room, while Sam crawled into bed. He patted the bed harder than usual to get Grizz’s attention. “Come, it can wait till tomorrow.”  
Grizz smiled, tossing aside the dirty clothes he had gathered and crawled into bed besides Sam, letting Sam engulf him in his embrace. It was rare for the younger of the two to be holding the older, but on nights like these Sam knew that Grizz needed it. He gently ran his fingertips up and down Grizz’s arm, trying to soothe him.  
Sam always knew how to work Grizz, to either calm or rile him up. It amazed Grizz, how something as simple as Sam’s fingertips gently grazing his arm could cause his heart rate to both quicken, and relax with every stroke. A thought kept swimming around in Grizz’s mind, however.  
He tapped Sam’s chest to get his attention before sitting up slightly. “Sam, can I ask you something?” He signed.  
Sam nodded, his large blue eyes meeting Grizz’s.  
Grizz sighed before continuing, “Do you uhm.. Do you care for me? Like, the same level you do for Becca and Eden?”  
Sam sat up, forcing Grizz to do so as well. “Why would you ask that?”  
Sighing, Grizz replied, “Because, I don't know.. I feel like your attention goes more towards them most of the time. I know that it has to, and I feel selfish feeling this way, but I can’t help but feel like you don't care, or at least not as much. I don't know.. Maybe I’m overreacting. I just feel like, ever since I came back, there’s been this tension between us. Which, I know I partially caused. I just feel rather useless around here. Like, I’m needed to fix the sink, or the toilet, but I’m not good for anything else. I’d like to help out more, with Eden, but I'm scared to even touch her.”  
Sam watched Grizz as he signed to him, reading his lips carefully as well as his hands, so as not to miss anything. He felt his heart break at his words.  
He gestured for Grizz to look at him. “Grizz,” Sam began, placing a hand on the downcast boy’s cheek, “I care about Becca and Eden so much, they’re my family. But, so are you. I care for you in a different way then I care for them. Becca is my best friend, and Eden is my daughter, technically. I need you here, and I want you here, so does Becca. Not just as a handyman, but more than that. Becca tells me all the time how it’s easier for her to rant about my flaws to you because she sees you as a best friend figure, whereas I am playing both best friend, and father figure. And, I want you here. Not because it’s convenient or because I get pint up emotions a lot of the time, but because I care about you. I love Becca and Eden. Like a best friend and father would to their best friend and child. But I am in love with you. In a romantic way, in love with you. Don't ever doubt that.”  
Grizz felt tears welling up in his eyes as he kissed Sam gently, more as a thank you than a kiss.  
“I love you too.” Grizz signed, smiling at Sam bashfully. “Will you stay with me tonight?”  
Sam didn't need to respond, he simply smiled and kissed Grizz softly, his hands gently cupping Grizz's face. And Grizz kissed him back, suddenly getting a new bolt of  
energy at the feeling of Sam's lips on his own. Like stated before; Sam knew exactly how to calm Grizz down, and rile him up. With one gentle nip at Grizz's bottom lip,  
and Grizz's grip on Sam's waist growing tighter, things quickly escalated. Sam felt as if his blood were liquid lava, coursing though his veins and ignighting a flame within him, urging him to continue further. Grizz could feel Sam's kissing growing more feverish, and he kissed him back with just as much vigor. He could feel his heart beat racing as Sam's fingers traced lines down his bare back, grazing his finger tips roughly down his spine, causing Grizz to let out a soft moan. Sam must have felt Grizz's excitement, he pressed down on Grizz's chest to have him lay down, making quick work of straddling him. Kissing down Grizz's jawline, he nipped and sucked at the skin just behind his ear, beneath his jaw; Grizz's sweet spot. Grizz practically had to bite down on his own tongue to keep from making any noise. His fingernails grazed Sam's skin as he kissed down his chest, causing Grizz's breathing to become rapid. They had to keep quiet, after all, they weren't the only ones in the house.  
***  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Grizz was woken up by a rather relentless knocking at their bedroom door, sitting up abruptly.  
“Becca?” He called out, looking down to see Sam still asleep.  
Becca soon appeared in the now open doorway, Eden in her arms; bawling her little eyes out. “I am so sorry, I know I said I’d give you two some alone time, but She won't stop crying. I tried feeding her, singing to her, I even checked her diaper. I think she wants Sam.”  
Grizz nudged Sam a few times, he simply grunted and rolled back over.  
“Can you try?” Becca spoke up, “I’m desperate for some sleep and she isn't happy with me for god knows what reason.”  
Grizz felt anxiety creep it’s way in, “I uh, I’ve never held her before. I don't think it would help-”  
“Please, Grizz.”  
Eden let out another whale of crying and Grizz sighed, inching to the edge of the bed and reaching his arms out.  
“Just mind her head.” Becca whispered, giving Grizz a tired smile.  
She carefully placed Eden in Grizz’s arms, Eden appeared so small in Grizz’s large frame.  
Grizz watched as Eden’s sobs subsided, she was now simply looking up at him with large hazel eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as his gaze met hers, her small hand wrapping around his finger. And that’s how it started, Grizz becoming a third parent to the small child, born into the wrong universe. Except, it was Grizz who was wrapped around her small fingers.


End file.
